


yours is the only name i want

by bm_binger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Pre-Relationship, but instead, it's four things plus one, those five things plus one fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bm_binger/pseuds/bm_binger
Summary: Kara has never been a fan of pet names. She finds them distasteful and… cheesy, to say the least. Especially when she was dating Mon-el, she didn’t have a particular liking to his calling her babe and would occasionally answer the endearment with a grimace or a strained smile. She doesn’t know why but hearing it from his mouth and being called that way has never appealed to her. It felt.. weird to be someone’s babe, to be assigned a different name from her own or to hear an endearment on a different language when she was used to the Kryptonese affectation. It felt fabricated, the tale of butterflies that should be fluttering in her stomach significantly absent and in its place was only awkwardness.So, no. Kara doesn’t particularly like pet names.But with Lena? It's different.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 21
Kudos: 624





	yours is the only name i want

Kara has never been a fan of pet names. She finds them distasteful and… _cheesy,_ to say the least. Especially when she was dating Mon-el, she didn’t have a particular liking to his calling her _babe_ and would occasionally answer the endearment with a grimace or a strained smile. She doesn’t know why but hearing it from his mouth and being called that way has never appealed to her. It felt.. _weird_ to be someone’s _babe_ , to be assigned a different name from her own or to hear an endearment on a different language when she was used to the Kryptonese affectation. It felt fabricated, the tale of butterflies that should be fluttering in her stomach significantly _absent_ and in its place was only awkwardness.

So, no. Kara doesn’t particularly like pet names.

But with Lena? It's different.

It starts like this.

i.

It was during one of their weekly lunches in Lena’s office, Kara arriving with heaping bags of takeout and a huge grin to boot, giddy at the prospect of spending time with her best friend. _Totally_ platonic territory.

She caught Lena under mountains of paperwork, the CEO’s short stature almost swallowed by the piles of separated papers, an open laptop close nearby, and apologized for distracting her; offering a time to reschedule which her best friend simply waved off and insisted that _“it’s fine, Kara. I’m almost finished, anyway.”_ Kara highly doubts that statement, just looking at the amount of workload Lena has on her desk—coupled by the _surely_ competing traffic of emails on Lena’s laptop—she knows that Lena’s nowhere near _‘almost finished’._ But she digressed, and waited obediently by the couch, spreading the takeout and arranging it on the coffee table, a routine perfected by the countless lunches and dinners they spent in that office. It wasn’t long before Lena joined her on the couch with a tired sigh but a contradicting beam of a smile that was directed solely for Kara; introducing a warmth in Kara’s chest that she has grown familiar with Lena’s presence.

Lena apologizes for the delay, to which Kara splutteringly reassured her that _it was no problem at all, Lena. I know you’re busy—_ because it was jarring to have Lena apologizing for Kara monopolizing her time when it should be Kara apologizing for disrupting what was clearly a busy day.

Lena then leaned forward to take her _cho mein_ and chopsticks, waving off the utensil with a laugh and a _“honestly, our lunches is the highlight of my day, honey.”_ and resulted for the warmth in Kara’s chest to spread its light down to her fingertips and creep up her cheeks in a fierce blush because, _Lena just called her **honey**_ and she doesn’t understand why but a weird buzzing is filling her chest and her tummy’s doing some weird summersaults and her hands are shaking in a way that she only experiences when she’s flying at high speeds with the wind blowing euphorically at her face and her hair and—this was so weird, Kara doesn’t understand why she’s feeling these, maybe she should ask Alex about this it might be some sort of alien virus or bug—she raises her hand to fiddle with her glasses, feeling suddenly _flustered_.

She doesn’t understand how Lena’s effect can be like soaring through the heavens.

ii.

The second time, she has finally able to pinpoint the exact thing that elicited those feelings, _without the help of Alex,_ she’d like to emphasize that, thank you very much.

Her friends were at the apartment for their Game Night and everyone’s pretty buzzed and high off of the adrenaline of competing on a game. Lena’s presence was a solid warmth against her side and Kara felt like flying just by sitting there in Lena’s presence. She doesn’t understand why but Lena makes her heart beat rapidly, like a hummingbird has taken residence in her chest. It doesn’t help that Lena’s looking at her like she hung the moon and stars in the sky and her green green green eyes were so soft and affectionate, her lips tinged red with the wine she’s been drinking all night. Kara wonders if they’re as soft as they look, if the pinkness of her lips will give under the pressure of Kara’s kiss—

Lena laughs at something that Nia said and Kara can only blink back from her stupor to marvel at the melody of Lena’s laugh and stare at the way mirth crinkled Lena’s eyes, double-dimples showing and body language entirely relaxed. Kara felt a surge of warmth at the sight of Lena unguarded.

She was barely waking up from her smitten haze when Lena turns to her, lips pulling down in concern, and placed a soft, gentle hand on her cheek, her green eyes searching Kara’s blue ones. “Are you alright, sweetie?”

Kara’s cheeks flare, the hummingbird in her heart suddenly accompanied by a woodpecker, _thump thump thump-ing_ rapidly in her chest. The warmth that’s been a constant in Lena’s presence suddenly flares up into a solar surge, the lightness of it spilling from her in waves that makes her fingers and toes tingle and _oh—_ It isn’t some alien bug that’s eliciting these feelings but _Lena_ , and that makes Kara blush even harder. _I like being Lena’s sweetie._

Kara feels her cheeks grow hotter. She scrambles to a stand, muttering some lame excuse about getting a refill and quickly evacuates to the kitchen. She doesn’t think she’ll be able to handle being around Lena any longer, without revealing this secret, at least. She groans at the thought.

iii.

The third time, Kara’s a little more prepared. She now knows what to expect around Lena and she’s no longer perplexed as to what’s causing those intense feelings that she never felt before. She has a plan, she has several—meaning, she plans to flee the room at the slightest twinge of her heart that might hint Lena to what Kara’s been hiding from her. Lame plan, but she’s got this. Lena will be none the wiser.

Kara exhales slowly, fortifying herself for a day spent in Lena’s company. She shakes off some nerves in her fingers, aggressively wiggling them while standing in front of Lena’s door looking ridiculous. When she deemed herself calmed enough—her heart’s still fluttering in her chest like a persistent bird and the tingly sensation of excitement is still clinging onto her fingers, but at least she’s no longer sporting a mad blush, Kara will take her dues—she raises her fist and knocks on Lena’s door.

She barely finished the second strike of her fist before the door was flung open, as if Lena’s been anticipating her arrival. It fills Kara with a different kind of warmth, the kind not unlike when her soul feels rejuvenated after 12 hours under the sun.

“Kara!” Lena immediately swoops in for a hug, arms coming up around Kara’s torso and face pressing against the skin where Kara’s neck meets her shoulder and Kara feels—Kara feels like she’s home.

She releases a contented sigh, relishing in the familiar line of Lena’s body, the hummingbird in her chest quieting and a feeling of safeness washing over her. Lena gave the best hugs.

Lena starts swaying them side to side, still unwilling to relinquish her hold on Kara, like she was recharging after their week apart. Kara didn’t complain, also needing Lena’s familiar embrace.

“I missed you, babe.” Lena sighed against her skin, eliciting goosebumps in its wake.

Kara felt the familiar surge of light in her chest, washing her soul in bright colors that only Lena can do. She felt the kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttering its tiny wings in her tummy and the hummingbird-woodpecker in her heart, yet she couldn’t find it in herself to flee away from the feeling. She thinks she’s come to love the outpouring of love Lena coaxes out of her heart.

With the warmth in her chest blooming flowers in its wake, the rapid beating of her heart, the lightness in her arms, and the tingles in her hands—Kara embraced the feeling of home in her arms and whispered the words of her affection for Lena, “I missed you too,” she whispers in her ear, their bubble of light an invisible haven.

iv.

The fourth time, Kara has come to accept the feelings she has for Lena. She even has come to love it and its intense vibrancy. By now, she expects the elevated heart rate and the sweaty palms when she’s around her crush and has come to accept it as the norm between them. Kara wouldn’t trade it for anything else.

But what she didn’t expect is the feeling that will surge like a tide when Lena calls her _that._

She called Lena that night to regale her with the story of the cute puppies she saw while flying over 5th avenue that day, fully expecting to hear Lena getting ready for bed as it is already almost midnight. But when Lena answered the call with a tired _“Hello?”_ Kara knows Lena is staying late at the office again.

“Are you still at L-Corp?”

“Yes—”

“Lena,” Kara chided.

“I know, I know. I’m packing my things as we speak.”

“I’ll fly you home.”

“Kara, you don’t have to—” Lena tried to protest, but the tiredness in her voice betrays her resolve. Kara knows Lena’s only refusing because she doesn’t want to burden Kara, but Lena’s hardly a burden and doesn’t she understand by now that Kara will do anything for her?

“I insist.” Kara bites her lip.

Lena sighs over the line and Kara knows she won. “Fine,” she answered grudgingly yet the tone of her voice betrayed her smile. Kara’s quite familiar with the sound of Lena’s tone when she’s trying to suppress a smile.

“Be there in a sec.” She hangs up, not bothering to wait for Lena’s answer when she can be by her side in _literally_ a second. She changes into her suit and didn’t waist anymore time before flying across to L-Corp.

She landed on the balcony of Lena’s office and was greeted by sleepy green eyes full of affection; the sight of it paints an answering smile of fondness in Kara’s lips.

“Hey, sleepyhead.”

Lena rolls her eyes, the smile gracing her lips taking the sting out of the gesture. She steps up into Kara’s space and sighs contently. “hmm,” she mumbles sleepily against the fabric of Kara’s suit.

Kara chuckles, “okay, let’s get you home.”

Kara flew them to Lena’s penthouse, much slower than she did when she went to L-Corp, conscious of her precious cargo. When they landed on Lena’s balcony, she put down the sleepy CEO gently on her feet while still curling an arm around her waist for support.

Lena smiles at her softly, the air charged between them, her green eyes burning deeply into Kara’s blue ones. She raises a hand to cup Kara’s cheek, caressing the soft skin.

“Thank you, darling.” She raises up on her toes and places a chaste kiss on the side of Kara’s mouth, making Kara swallow the dryness of her throat.

The familiar feelings surged again and Kara suddenly _aches_ to feel those lips against her own. She tightened her arm around Lena’s waist, bringing her closer. Kara held the hand Lena has pressed against her cheek and looked into the green eyes that has captivated her ever since it first held her own.

“I really _really_ want to kiss you,” she breathed into the space between their mouths, eyes alternately looking at the pinkness of Lena’s lips and the vibrancy of her green eyes. “May I?”

Lena chuckles softly, eyes crinkling at the corners and gave her answer, “I thought you’d never ask.” She surged forward on her toes, capturing Kara’s lips in a heated kiss and effectively erasing Kara’s awareness to anything except the feel of Lena’s lips yielding against the softness of her own.

The hummingbird in her chest flapped its wings in merriment while the sun shone over the field of flowers blooming in her heart; spring took its place in her soul. This is everything she’s ever wanted in life.

v.

You see, Kara has never been a fan of pet names. She finds them distasteful and… _cheesy,_ to say the least. She’s never seen the appeal of using a term of endearment for the person she’s dating, she didn’t like it when Mon-El used to call her _babe_ , and she certainly didn’t see herself ever calling someone with an equally cheesier sobriquet.

So, no. Kara’s not a fan of pet names and will cringe at the slightest suggestion of it.

But with Lena? It’s different. She found out that she likes being Lena’s _honey_ , that the feeling of butterflies flapping its iridescent wings in her tummy was a pleasant consequence of hearing Lena call her _sweetie_ , the way that Lena’s lips mouths the word _babe_ on her skin sears her soul with the reminder of home, that she loves being Lena’s _darling_ and the feeling of unbridled love that that endearment elicits in her being. Most of all, she found out that she also loves calling Lena in a way to convey her overflowing affection, that she loves the beam of a smile Lena directs at her when she intones the syllables that comprises her bestowed upon endearment, and she loves the softness of Lena’s emerald eyes whenever she calls her _zhao._

It ends like this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr @bm-binger :)


End file.
